customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:End Of Days
Credit goes to BTD27 for Darren Grudge Chapter One "How many times do I have to tell you, I dont have the appropriote Equipment! And even if I did, I wouldnt give it to you, I dont agree with your 'plan' as you call it!" yelled a hero factory scientist to the dark figure of a hooded man. "Don't tell me you forgot the deal" the figure gasped sarcastically "the deal that was- if you dont get me the deployment technology, YOU will be the test subject. Ok?" This seemed to change the Doctor's mind as he scardley squealed "Okay Okay I will do it. I will have something by Friday, Okay?" The figure smiled evilly from under his hood "thank you doctor xain. That will be all." and with that, the man teleported, and vanished. Hero Factory training facility- 11:15 "Oh What a Shot!" Shouted Jamie Thrust , who was training with the rest of his team in the Hero Factory urban Combat area. The other hero he had just inflicted a headshot with his paintball gun was Steve Chill, who was incedentally his best friend. "Seriously? How are you always getting me there?" Gasped Chill. Thrust was just about to answer when a shout came from above. "INCOMING!" shouted Nathan Blitz , The team leader of MECA1 , who had just realesed a Non-harmful Micro-Nuke grenade at the two heros. It splatterd the two heros in red paint, winning him the game. After the training session, whilst cleaning the paint off their armour, The trio were discusing what they were going to do that evening. "I fancy going to the movies. Have you seen Iron Hero 3 yet? It looks brilliant!" Suggested Blitz. Chill nodded in agreement,"I know right? What 'bout you Thrust?" Jamie Thrust looked up with a sly smile on his face. "Sorry chaps, no can do. Im going out with Natasha tonight." "What is it with you two? Your like a couple of ra-" said Chill but he got inturrupted by Blitz, "Thats enough now guys, we've already had this conversation with her brother already." "Maybe your right Blitz. Im looking foward to it, I just hope that we dont get sent on a mission like last time." An electronic voice came out over a loud speaker- "MECA1 team, report to restrainment facility IMEDDIATLY. This is Urgent, get there ASAP, over" "Oh great", Huffed Jamie. "There goes my plans." Chapter 2 Hero Factory Restraintment Facility- 11:30 "MECA1, I'd like you to meet Darren Grudge . Im sure you've heard of him." Said Nathaniel Zib, a mission controller at the hero factory. "Damn straight we've heard of him, this guys a legend! I am so pleased to meet you" Said Thrust before touching fists with Grudge."Nice to meet you too." Said Grudge "But im afraid we have a serious problem." "Whats that then?" said Blitz. "Well heres the thing. I was on patrol in they city when I heard an odd sound in a building that had its windows smashed in. In went in and found the thing in there attempting to attack a civillian. We arent sure what it is, but it defintley isnt anything natrual." The Group turned and Recoiled at what they saw on the other side of the door. A creature that could only be desrcibed as a Zombie was being held in an X shape, going absolutley rabid. Steve Chill recoiled when he saw, but on a second glance, he glanced at the Zombies blood stained clothes. He had a name tag on his right breast pocket of his shirt- Doctor Xain- Biochemical Department. "Oh my god, I know him! How the hell did this happen to him?" Gasped Chill. "Never mind that, look at his fingers- they have blood on them." Blitz put his hands on Zibs shoulders and asked him seriously-"Grudge said he was trying to attack a civillian, were are they? Did they get scratched?" Zib answered nervously, "He's in the minor wounds area in the hospital. He has scratches on his chest near his heart, and"- Blitz cut him off. "The hospitals packed this time of year. We got to get there and warn them!" "Not to mention that my Girlfriend works there!" Shouted Thrust as he chased Blitz. The group ran down the corridor, and vaulted the set of stairs at the end and sprinted to the hospital. "Hold on" said Grudge when they got to the doors. He pulled out his bolt machinegun and poked it round the door. He turned back to the group and whispered "I think its safe. Lets go." Grudge Opened the door and all of the group gasped. Paper and Clothes were everywhere on the ground, and blood was strewn on the floor and walls. Bodys lay on the ground and the lights flickered on and off. "Oh my god" Said Chill. He noticed a pistol lying on the ground and picked it up. "First things first- One, I dont think anybody is alive here, Two, lets try and find Natasha HeartBreaker and any other survivors". The group cautiosly stepped over bodies and debries and headed to the main centre. "Thrust, where does Nat work?" Asked Grudge. "The X-ray area ." answered Thrust. "Its on the third floor near the roof." Chapter 3 Unidentifed location- 12:45 "Ah Vonderba! The Plan is working. Soon the World that refused help to me will perish!" Makuero City Hospital-12:30 "ARGGH!" Get it off me now! now now now!" Screamed Chill, whom of which was clutching his head. "Okay Okay hold still." Said Thrust in a calm yet forcefull voice. He picked up a metal bar off of the floor and wacked the toddler sized zombie off Chills head, Spattering his arms in a purpley red coloured blood. "Thanks." Panted Chill. "I thought it had me then." "Dont mention it" said Thrust."We're gonna need some protection. Everyone, grab anything that can be used as a weapon and keep your eyes peeled." Said Blitz. Grudge and Chill said they did not need a weapon, seeming as they had guns, But the others did. Thrust grabbed a bent iron door off the floor to use as a shield and kept the metal pole he had picked up earlier, where as Blitz sported a peice of wire with a block of spikey metal on the end to use as a make shift nun chuck. Once they had decided they were sutibaly armed, the group made their way up the levels, surprisingly metting little amounts of zombies along the way. Once they were on the floor were HeartBreaker worked, they went from room to room, searching for her and any other survivors. Darren Grudge headed into one room, the urgent injury area, and got the fright of his life when a zombie jumped onto his back and tried to bite his shoulder. He grabbed the zombies arm and smashed it into the ground, before putting his foot on its neck, pulled out his Bolt machine gun and shot it in the head several times, splashing his legs in blood. After catching his breath, he carried on his search. Reviews Bioniclezilla's review comming soon.